The Animal Book
Pachirapong1999's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast *Mowgli - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Baloo - Scrooge The Hedgehog (Sonic) *Bagheera - Shining Armor (with Princess Cadence as an extra) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Colonel Hathi - Tantor (Tarzan) *King Louie - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Kaa - Hunter Dogs (Go, Hugo! Go!) *Shere Khan - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shanti - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buzzie the Vulture - Iago (Aladdin) *Flaps the Vulture - Zazu (The Lion King) *Ziggy the Vulture - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Dizzie the Vulture - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Winifred - Danya (The Legend of Tarzan) *Hathi Junior - Jabari (The Legend of Tarzan) *Flunkey Monkey - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Mauro and the Marmosets (Rio (2011) *The Jungle Patrol - Elephants (Tarzan) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Goliath I (Goliath II) *The Slob Elephant - Doroles the Elephant (Disney shorts) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Jumbo-Jumbo the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sidney (Gene Deitch) *The Elephant with fly - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) *The Elephant with hair - Stuart the Elephant (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Distracted Elephant - Ned the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Older Bent-Tail (The Coyote's Lament) *The Wolf Councils - Western Pack (Alpha & Omega) and Foxes (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) *The Wolf Cubs - Kodi, Aleu, Saba, Dingo and Dusty (Balto 2&3) *2 Adult Wolves - Humphrey and Kate (Alpha & Omega) *Baby Mowgli - Toulouse (The Aristocats) Scents *The Animal Book part 1 - "Overture" *The Animal Book part 2 - Shining Armor Discovers Toulouse/Toulouse' Jungle Life *The Animal Book part 3 - Toulouse Becomes Oliver/The Meeting At The Council/Shining Armor Meets Princess Cadence *The Animal Book part 4 - Oliver Encounters The Hunter Dogs *The Animal Book part 5 The Dawn Patrol ("Tantor's March") *The Animal Book part 6 - Oliver and Shining Armor's Argument/Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's Conversation/"Love Is A Song" *The Animal Book part 7 - Oliver Meets Scourge The Hedgehog *The Animal Book part 8 - "The Bare Necessities" *The Animal Book part 9 - Oliver Gets Kidnapped By The Lemurs *The Animal Book part 10 - Oliver Meets Meowrice ("I Wanna Be Like You")/Lemur Chase *The Animal Book part 11 - The Moonlight Meeting/Oliver Runs Away *The Animal Book part 12 Professor Ratigan Arrives ("Tantor's March" (reprise))/The Special Mission *The Animal Book part 13 - Oliver and The Hunter Dogs' Second Encounter ("Trust In Me")/The Hunter Dogs and Ratigan's Conversation *The Animal Book part 14 - Oliver's New Friends ("That's What Friends Are For") *The Animal Book part 15 - Oliver Meets Ratigan/The Final Battle *The Animal Book part 16 - Poor Hedgehog *The Animal Book part 17 - Oliver Meets Marie ("My Own Home") *The Animal Book part 18 - The Grand Final ("The Bare Necessities" (reprise)) *The Animal Book part 19 - End Credits Gallery Cast: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Mowgli Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Sonic-Sho1756453.jpg|Scrooge The Hedgehog as Baloo Img-315000-1-165547+-+Cadence+princess cadence+royal wedding+screencap+screenshot+shining armor+spoiler+spoilers+spoiler alert-1-.jpg|Shining Armor (With Princess Cadence as an extra) as Bagheera Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Colonel Hathi Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami).jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as King Louie Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr138726187.jpg|The Hunter Dogs as Kaa Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Shere Khan Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Shanti Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's